


Snapshots

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty Five drabbles featuring our favorite snarky Archangel and our favorite Moose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored and I open word generator. 
> 
> Don't own the characters!

**1\. Walk**

In the afternoons, when there was nothing left to do, Sam and Gabriel often took their little bundle of joy out for a walk and watch the sunset together as a family.

**2\. Salt**

Gabriel had no idea when he fell in love with the tall human. Perhaps it was between the simple salt-and-burn they went on and the hug Sam gave him when they finally put the poor ghost to rest, but Gabriel wasn't exactly complaining.

**3\. Decision**

The hardest decision Sam's ever made in his life was deciding whether or not to tell Dean he was canoodling with an Archangel. Gabriel was of no help at all.

**4\. Cause**

The moments Sam smiled - no matter how rarely - always made Gabriel's grace flow like never before. It was even better when Gabriel was the cause of those smiles.

**5\. Earth**

When Gabriel first came to Earth, he fell in love with his Father's Creations and with the humans. They were a source of wonder for the youngest Archangel and it was one of the big reasons why he helped the Winchesters in the end. Sam Winchester was just the push he needed to finally get moving.

**6\. Number**

"How'd you get my number?"

"I'm a trickster, Sambo. I can do anything."

**7\. Minute**

Later, when Gabriel was safe from the clutches of Lucifer, he told Sam that if he'd gotten to the hotel a minute late, he would be gone. Sam gulped and realized that a minute, no matter how short, would've made a helluva big difference.

**8\. Rub**

Gabriel loves it when Sam rubs his wings. Sam loves it when Gabriel lets him rub his wings.

**9\. Sea**

On their first date, Gabriel took Sam out to a beach just off the coast of Florida. When they got there, Sam was breathtaken by the beautiful sand, sea and sky before turning to Gabriel and giving the surprised Archangel a kiss.

**10\. Advertisement**

When they first broke up, Sam woke up to see a huge advertisement outside his window that simply said "I'm sorry. Please come back, Sammy."

It was cheesy, it was stupid, it cost a lot of money, but when Sam came back to him, it didn't really matter.

**11\. Cry**

"Don't cry, Sammy. I'm here for you. I'll always protect you, I promise." The archangel whispered to the little baby in the crib. Almost immediately, Sam stopped crying and looked quizzically up at the ceiling.

Gabriel knew Sam couldn't see him and it pained him to know what lay ahead of his charge.

It also hurt to know that he wouldn't always be able to keep his promise.

**12\. Degree**

When Sam finally got his law degree, he was surprised when Gabriel launched himself into his arms and kissed him in front of the audience. Sam was too far gone to even care.

**13\. Range**

Gabriel was very familiar with the range of Sam's emotions. He knew that Sam could go from happy-go-lucky to really majorly pissed off in like .005 seconds.

He was also very familiar in how to handle that range.

**14\. Flight**

The first time they kissed was mid-flight. Gabriel was holding him in his arms as his wings flapped them over the sky and they looked at each other for a moment before sharing a soft kiss.

It was the best kiss of Gabriel's very long life.

**15\. Shade**

"You know, I should be a bit insulted that you use my wings as shade." Gabriel told Sam when the taller human hid from the blistering heat of the sun under the cool shade of the archangel's wings. Sam just gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

**16\. Turn**

Sam lay there, hard and breathless and they haven't even begun yet. Gabriel crawled over him and lifted his legs up and with a smirk whispered in Sam's ear: "My turn."

**17\. Amount**

Sam left his family because he thought he could amount to something more than being a hunter.

He now realizes that while he couldn't amount to anything normal, he gained so much more in his life as a hunter: his brother, Dean, the angel Castiel, and of course, the love of his life, the Archangel Gabriel.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**18\. Woman**

"You think this is funny?! I'm a woman!" Sam shrieked when Gabriel took one look at him and promptly fell over in laughter.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Sammy! If anything, you look absolutely gorgeous as a woman!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Sam narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Fine, see if you get any."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Sam, I was only kidding. Sam - Sam! Oh come on!"

**19\. Family**

A crazy older brother, an old paranoid bastard, a powerful yet clueless angel and a candy-loving archangel-turned-trickster-turned-archangel? They were a ragtag group of misfits to others.

But to Sam? They were family.

**20\. Reaction**

Dean's reaction to Sam coming out was supportive.

His reaction, however, to Sam dating an Archangel was a whole different story.

**21\. Shock**

Once Sam got over the shock of Gabriel kissing him, he grabbed the shorter man in his arms and pulled him in for another kiss.

Gabriel didn't complain.

**22\. Owner**

When Gabriel came home one day carrying a little puppy covered in dirt and saying "He needed an owner and a home" he had Sam agreeing to having a dog faster than Dean could scarf down an entire apple pie.

**23\. Lift**

Watching Sam lift weights was mesmerizing in a way. Gabriel was awestruck at the way his lover's muscles moved and how the sweat trickled down his chiseled chest. It turned him on and had the prospect of after-workout sex.

**24\. Cotton**

Sam's favorite shirt was a ratty, cotton Stanford shirt that he got during his freshman orientation, but he thinks seeing Gabriel dwarfed in it is his favorite sight ever.

**25\. Fear**

Sam loved it when Gabriel got into bed with him. With Gabriel cuddled up to him, it was as if all his problems and fears went away and that Gabriel was keeping them away. Sam's never felt more peaceful and loved in his life.


End file.
